


The origin

by Heroeslikegods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Secret Crush, Secrets, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroeslikegods/pseuds/Heroeslikegods
Summary: Le jours anniversaire de henry après la mort de neal, un portail de téléportation entre monde est ouvert, un jeune homme en ressort avec une quantité de magie phénoménal, qui est-il que viens t'il faire à storybrooke? Un alliée? Un ennemis? Une chose est sûr l'amour triomphe toujours.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan





	1. Introduction

Aujourd’hui été le jours anniversaire de Henry, le fils de Emma et adopté par Regina, c’était censé rester ainsi pendant le reste de la soirée… mais à Storybrooke le mot normal était une notion à oublier. Lors de cette nuit Emma, Regina et Gold avait mis en pause leur querelle enfantine pour le petit garçon.  
Durant la soirée Gold étais le seul à le surprotéger pour tous est n’importe quoi, après les événements récents avec Baelfire, même Henry avait été tenter de pleurer la perte de son père.   
Depuis ça mort Gold en voulait à Emma, cependant il savait qu’elle n’aurait rien pu faire et il aurait non seulement perdu son fils mais sa magie et son petit-fils.  
Ces pourquoi durant la soirée lorsqu’il ouvrit le cadeau de Gold il fut ému, c’était une photo d’eux dans un cadre et Gold annonça « Ce cadeaux te protégera Henry peux importe la menace. Tu m’as bien compris » le regard de Gold étais ferme, une assurance qui rappeler son ancienne vie.   
Henry comprit que cet objet était magique et il fit un câlin à Gold tout en pleurant et en le remerciant.  
Seulement quelque second de répits avant l’annonce d’une nouvelle menace, une puissance magique que toutes les personnes qui se trouver au Granny avait pu ressentir apparue près du puit de la ville.

Bien Sûr la sauveuse, la méchante reine et le Ténébreux étais déjà sur place grâce à la téléportation de Gold. Même pas 3 seconde c’étais écouler que Gold commença à parler « écouter moi, l’ami je ne sais pas ou vous vous cachez mais, aujourd’hui n’est vraiment pas le jour de m’énerver.   
Alors remettons ce combat à demain au moins que l’on … »  
Avant même qu’il ne puisse répondre un jeune homme apparu il avait la taille de Emma, yeux noir, teint pâle, cheveu blond et il pris la parole « Gold tu as meilleure mine que la dernière dimension, tu as fait un régime ? D’ailleurs quelle date on est ? » Emma et Regina arriva juste derrière Gold « Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtée… » Emma stoppa net ces propos à la vue du jeune homme ce dernier commença à bégayer « E-Emilie ? » Puis Regina entra dans son périphérique « Bonny ? » Emma et Regina se regardèrent puis répondis à tour de rôle « Comment ça Emilie ? Bonny ? » Le Jeune homme repris une contenance « Excusez pour mes manières exécrables, je me présente, je suis Henry, est vous êtes Gold, Regina et Emma je présume » Emma pensa que ce gars venait d’esquiver la question. Regina elle en revanche ne ce contenta pas de garder pour elle cette réflexion « Vous venez d’évitez notre question… et pourquoi porter vous le nom notre fils ? Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence ? » Henry l’air gêné reprit la parole de manière plus sûr et plus calme « Vous m’avez percé à jour madame le maire mais je préfère ne pas répondre à votre question. Pour se qu’il en est de la seconde mon nom n’a rien avoir avec celui de votre fils ma mère, ma renommer à l’âge de 10 ans parce que c’étais une bipolaire comme moi, ou moi comme elle ? Toutes fois madame le maire je peux vous assurer que je suis ici en tant qu’allié. » Regina était désorientée par ce que venait de dire ce jeune, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le croire. Pour s’assurer qu’il disait bien la vérité elle sonda le regard de la sauveuse dont elle connait le pouvoir, Emma comprit ce que chercher Regina dans ces yeux et elle lui fit signe de la tête qu’il ne ment pas.

  
Après 5 minutes de silence devant un feu de camps crée par Henry, Gold retenta « Donc vous venait d’une autre dimension… » Posa-t-il la question d’après ce qu’il avait dit en arrivant.  
Le concerné pris la parole « Cela est exact, pour être précis le 999 ème ! »  
Gold en perdis sa contenance « Comment ! Même moi le ténébreux il m’a fallu une centaine d’année pour trouver la solution pour arriver dans ce monde ! Vous allez me dire que vous pouvez le faire aussi facilement ? »  
Henry se senti gêné « Il faut bien avouez que au bout de 3 fois j’ai commencé à prendre l’habitude » dit-il en souriant.  
Gold n’en revenait pas « Mais la magie à toujours un pris à payer. Quelle sont vos dettes ? » cette fois il le regarda et d’une manière aussi inattendue il répliqua « Je suis le mieux placer pour connaitre cette règle ici, je suis bien plus vieux que vous Ténébreux. Pour mes dettes disons que lorsque j’arrive dans une nouvelle dimension je dois faire produire certain événement pour payer cette dette.  
D’ailleurs je viens d’y penser pourquoi avoir dit notre fils, madame le maire êtes vous en couple avec Emma ? »  
Regina le regard vide fut outrée et répondit sec « Comment ça en couple avec miss je suis en retard ?????? » Emma regarda Regina avec une envie furieuse de la démembrer puis conclue « Je ne vous permet pas de m’insulter devant un inconnu. De plus comment ça en couple ? »  
Henry mis sa main devant sa bouche l’air de dire j’ai fait une boulette « Je doit dire que je penser que vous étiez ensemble… Après tous vous avez sauvez la ville ensemble en combinant vos deux magies. Ce qui dans mon jargon s’appelle la magie de l’amour… »  
Regina à l’annonce de Henry avait failli s’étouffer, elle avait les joues rouges elle se dit mentalement comment peux-t-il annoncer ça avant qu’elles ne puissent le faire… de plus ce garçon semblait savoir les sentiments qu’elle venait de découvrir envers la deuxième mère de son… leur fils.  
Avant qu’elles ne puissent dire un mot Emma démarra aux quarts de tour « Comment ça ? Expliquez-vous ? »  
Henry se senti mal alaise de cette situation « Vous Emma avait réussit à mélanger votre magie à celle de Regina.  
Lorsque 2 magies ce mélange parfaitement, on appelle ça l’amour… c’est un phénomène que peu de magicien connaissent. »  
Gold en voyant la réaction d’Emma, reprit les mots de son aînée pour que Emma comprennent « Votre magie blanche c’est mélanger à celui de Regina noir, une analogie de votre monde serait lorsque vous mélanger le ketchup avec la mayonnaise le résultat de ce mélange est une sauce cocktail, en magie le résultat du mélange de magie s’appelle l’amour »

Emma sembla percuter après les explications de Gold « Soit, mais Regina ne le savait pas ? »  
Emma chercha le regard de Regina qui ne fuyez pas le regard de la blonde, cette dernière reconnu l’innocence de Regina comme si en un seul regard elle pouvait communiquer.  
Henry interrompit l’échange entre les deux femmes « Ce n’est pas pour être impolis mais puis-je vous demandez de m’héberger chez vous madame le maire ? »  
Regina frotta les plis de son tailleur « J’accepte à une condition, quelle est cet événement que vous devez produire dans ce monde pour que vous puissiez partir de cette dimension ?  
Plus il faudra nous parlez plus amplement de cette histoire de multi dimension ? »  
Henry résigner dit « Je dois réunir le véritable amour de cette dimension, voila ma tâche. Pour cette histoire de multi univers je vous renseignerais autant que je le pourrais. »  
Regina sembla satisfaite de cette réponse, bien que son objectif été de réunir le véritable amour de cette dimension l’ambiguïté étais flagrant doit-il réunir un véritable amour quelconque ou le grand amour bien précis ?  
Perdu dans ses pensées elle n’entendit pas Emma « Regina… ? Regina… ?! Regina ! » Elle sursauta « Oui Mademoiselle Swan »  
Emma tiqua à ce que venait de dire Regina « On est revenue au Mademoiselle Swan ? Bref… Je viens chez vous madame le maire on ne sera pas assez de deux pour pouvoir gardez un œil sur une personne qui dégage une si grande quantité de magie ? »

Toutes les personnes présentes évitez de pensez à ça mais la pression qu’ils ressentaient leur avait fait perdre pied à certain moment, comme lorsque Emma n’avait pas compris la notion d'amour.  
Regina elle étais prise au dépourvue, elle venait il n’y a pas plus de 2 jours à comprendre ses sentiments envers la sauveuse que cette dernière voulait s’installer même si c’étais pour surveiller Henry.  
Même dans ses pensées elle se demander pourquoi elle dit son nom de manière si familière ? Peut-être parce que son fils s’appelait ainsi ?  
Elle répondu à Emma « Oui bien sûr venait chez moi ! Avec une personne aussi puissante vous avez totalement raison. »  
Henry lui avait très bien entendu la conversation il commença a réduire sa présence magique, après tous il n’étais plus dans la dimension 999.

Il senti un sourire se coller à son visage, il pensa j’ai réussi à les battre une fois de plus ce groupe de malheur… un pas de plus pour trouvez l’origine encore un peu j’y suis presque.

Regina après sa conversation avec Emma pris Henry par l’épaule et la blonde par la main et les téléporta dans son manoir.


	2. La cohabitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut désolé pour l'attente (s'il y en a eu une?)  
> Alors aujourd'hui vous allez avoir un chapitre assez intéressant (en tout cas je l'espère)  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire :)  
> Allez je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle update.

Une fois téléporter à l’intérieur du manoir Henry enleva ses chaussures, et se dirigea vers la cuisine de Regina Mills.  
Regina elle intervint « Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu es dans ma cuisine ! »  
Henry lui prit la parole comme si cette discussion était habituelle et soupira « J’ai traversé 999 univers, qui sont des répliques approximatives du votre. Donc votre cuisine est un peu ma cuisine aussi. »   
Regina était choquée, comment un jeunot comme lui pouvais être aussi condescendant avec elle…   
Puis elle se rappela que cette personne devait être plus vieux qu’elle.  
« Je veux bien que, vous ayez plus d’expérience dans ma propre cuisine, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour vous y installer à votre guise. »  
Henry se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main « Désoler j’ai gardé mes habitudes de l’univers 999 » les yeux du jeune homme étais remplis de mélancolie.  
« Madame le maire puis-je utiliser votre cuisine ? »  
La reine répondit « Je suis vraiment fatigué et de plus je dois aller chercher mon fils au Granny, puisque vous avez décider de vous manifester le jour anniversaire de mon fils. Je vous accorde le droit de nous faire à manger. » son regard était fatigué, du sûrement à l’exposition continue de la magie d’Henry.  
Emma de son côté regarda la maire de cette ville l’air de dire vous avez l’air fatiguer, je vais allez le chercher.  
Henry vu alors pendant l’espace de 30 seconde un dialogue de regard, que seules les deux femmes arrivaient à saisir.  
Cette dispute lui mit le sourire aux lèvres.  
Après ce court instant la propriétaire du manoir sorti et s’installa au volant de sa Mercédès.  
Elle murmura Emma à raison je suis pas en état de conduire… mais je suis la méchante reine, je suis en mesure de tenir le trajet jusqu’au Granny.  
Le bruit du moteur retenti dans la maison, annoncent le départ imminent de Regina.  
Henry lui avait commencer la préparation de ses lasagne, tandis que Emma étais assise en face de lui « Dite moi Henry… pourquoi tous à l’heure vous avez dit que… » elle commença à rougir « Que moi et Regina étions en couple, je vous ait crût sur le moment à votre histoire d’amour, mais mon radar m’a dit que vous nous cachiez un partie de la vérité, je me trompe ?» .  
Henry sourit, un sourire enfantin « Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace que dans l’univers 999 miss Swan. Oui j’ai omis un certain nombre de détaille et je compte garder ces détaille pour moi. »  
Emma elle se senti mal alaise en face de ce jeune, il était bien plus vieux quelle mais ce qui l’étonner c’étais qu’il n’avait pas vieilli, comme pour les habitants de Storybrooke durant la malédiction.  
Ce détaille la tourmenter, pendant ce combat interne Henry lui avait déjà enfourner la lasagne au four maintenant il pouvait s’atteler à l’entrer et au désert.  
Il savait que Emma aller lui demander le secret de sa longévité, il attendait cette question de pied ferme.  
Emma elle fût sortie de ses penser lorsque son téléphone sonna.  
Le nom de sa mère étais afficher sur son portable, elle répondit « Allo Emma ? »  
Elle détester lorsque sa mère l’appeler avec un ton aussi inquiet.  
« Allo maman, tu as l’air affoler »   
« Normal lorsque ma fille va affronter je ne sais quel ennemi, et que je n’ai aucune nouvelle ! Alors ? Raconte ? »  
« Maman je vais bien, Regina est en route elle vous rejoindra dans moins de 5 minutes elle vous expliquera. Je dois te laisser bisous. » Elle se senti toujours gêner de dire ça.  
« Ok, allez bisous mon cœur » En plus des surnoms elle aurait aimé se retrouver dans un mausolée à ce moment-là.  
L’appel s’arrêta, elle remarqua que Henry avait finis ses préparations, il commença à aller au salon.  
Emma elle était en sueur après une exposition de magie aussi intense, elle décida de prendre une douche, elle avait des habile de rechange à la résidence des Mills après tous elle passer certaines de ses week-end ici pour faire plaisir à son fils.  
Elle alla à la salle de bain et menaça Henry « Vous ne toucher à rien ou ne bougez de ou vous êtes, est-ce bien clair, je veux bien que vous soyez fort, mais je préfère affronter un démon à main nue que de me retrouvez dans les mauvais papier de Regina. »  
Henry acquiesça, après tous il ne voulait pas être considérer comme le méchant de cette histoire.

Regina venait d’arriver au Granny sans encombre malgré les quelques fois ou elle avait somnolé durant le voyage.  
Elle y pénétra est, elle fût accueillie par son fils en pleure, « J’ai eu tellement peur qu’il te soit arrivée quelle que chose maman… heureusement Emma à répondu à Mary Margaret »

Regina fut soulagée de voir son fils, comme si l’état dans lequel l’avait mis cette forte dose de magie lui avait fait faire un bon dans le temps, comme si elle ne l’avait pas vu durant 1 ans… est-ce que ça ne serait pas à cause des résidus de l’univers 999 qui l’aurait mis dans cette état-là, elle se le demander.

« Qu’est-ce que Emma vous à raconter ? » elle senti le rouge lui monter à la tête, suite à la révélation de Henry sur le processus qui à sauver cette ville de Tamara.

Henry ne parla pas mais Blanche Neige elle ne s’en priva pas « Notre fille ne nous à pas dit grand-chose si se n’est que vous nous expliqueriez la situation… Comment savait-elle que vous étiez en chemin et pourquoi ce n’est pas elle qui est venue ??? »

Regina commença à regretter de ne pas avoir laisser la fille de la casse pied aller à sa place à la rencontre de madame casse pied.  
« Madame Blanchard, j’ai insisté pour venir récupérais mon fils auprès de votre fille.   
La situation est complexe, une personne dont les intentions sont pour le moment, inconnue, est rentré dans notre ville via un portail multi dimensionnel, selon ces dire il aurait voyager plus de 999 univers et ce fait appeler Henry. Je n’ai pas plus d’information. »   
Elle venait d’exposer la situation de manière claire mais vague pour éviter d’être empaler sur place par Blanche Neige.

David lui prit la parole, empêchant sa femme d’envenimer la situation avec Regina.  
«Comment ça un voyageur multi dimensionnel ? Ou est-il actuellement ? »  
Regina avait prédit ces quelques questions.   
« Ce Henry serait bel est bien un voyageur dimensionnel, si on le croit, il aurait maîtrisé la malédiction à un niveau bien supérieur à celui du ténébreux.  
Pour votre seconde question il est dans mon manoir avec votre fille qui le surveille. »   
David reprit la parole « Donc ma fille ce retrouve avec un sorcier qui arrive à manipuler la malédiction la plus puissante comme si c’était du beurre… Margaret passe moi t’est clé de voiture je vais aller protéger ma fille. »   
A peine eux-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Regina lui fit signe de s’arrêter.  
« Votre fille n’est pas en danger. »   
Elle voulait les rassurer mais Charmant lui étais plus en panique.   
« Ma fille se retrouve avec une personne plus puissante que gold et vous me dite qu’elle n’est pas en danger… Vous espérez que j’arrête de m’inquiéter juste comme ça. »   
Regina était maintenant certaine seul les actes pourrais apaisez le couple princier.  
Si on lui avait dit il y a 3 ans qu’elle allait faire ça pour calmer ses ennemis de toujours, elle aurait rigolé.  
En une instante Regina mis sa main dans sa cage thoracique et extirpa son cœur.  
« Prenez ceci, si Emma est morte alors vous pourrez me tuez pour avoir laisser sans surveillance votre fille avec un ennemis si puissant. »   
Le couple royal en resta bouche bée Regina, LA méchante reine, offrit son cœur à eux deux ceux à qui elle avait promis le malheur éternel.  
David lui commença à s’avancer et pris la parole.  
« Pourquoi Regina ? Nous sommes vos ennemis ? Alors Pourquoi ? »  
Regina commença à réfléchir et une raison lui vint à l’esprit, mais cela ils ne pourraient l’accepter… Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se l’avouer à elle-même, mais elle nia tous en bloc et reprit la parole le plus vite possible.  
« Parce qu’elle est forte, ne sous-estimer pas votre fille. »   
Elle savait qu’elle se mentais à elle-même, elle avait compris ses sentiments envers Emma il y a seulement 2 jours elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être catégorique.  
« David tu devrais faire confiance à Regina, si elle dit que notre fille est en sécurité on doit la croire. »   
La femme de David qui était rester depuis tous ce temps en retrait venait de parler.

« Mais Blanche, on ne peut pas … » David s’apprêter à continuer lorsque sa femme lui fit signe de s’arrêter.  
« Tu radote mon chérie Regina est l’une des magiciennes les puissantes de se royaume, si elle a juger que la situation était sans grand danger on devrait lui faire confiance. De plus elle était prête à nous donner son cœur. »  
A peine sa femme eut-elle finit qu’il la regarder au fond de ces yeux comme pour y voir un message dissimuler à tous.  
Dès qu’il eut finis sont examinassions il reprit la parole.  
« Très bien Regina, je souhaite m’excuser de mon attitude grossière envers vous.  
Vous êtes sûrement venue récupérer Henry. »   
Regina ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se produire devant elle, elle devrait interroger au plus tôt son ancienne belle-fille.  
« Oui tous à fait David, il restera avec moi et Emma on ne sera pas assez de deux pour pouvoir surveiller les faits et gestes de ce nouvel arrivant… »   
Elle commença à aller vers son fils pour le raccompagner dans sa voiture.  
« Encore merci d’avoir veiller sur lui. »  
« Il n’y a pas de quoi Regina. » Répondit Blanche.

Quelle qu’instant plus tard sur le chemin du retour, Regina commença à fermer les yeux se qui n’échappa pas à son fils.  
« MAMAN ATTENTION ! »  
Elle reprit vite ses esprits.  
« Désoler mon cœur je ne voulais pas m’assoupir. »  
Son fils la regarda avec un regard menaçant.  
« Maman pourquoi tu t’es assoupit… généralement ça ne t’arrive jamais. »  
Regina au pied du mur ne pouvait pas mentir à son fils.  
« Ecoute, lorsque Gold, ta mère et moi somme allez confronter cette personne… il dégager tellement d’énergie que j’en ai perdu toute contenance.  
Je pense même que ça ma vider de mon énergie. »  
Elle avait dit ça avec une pointe de stresse.  
« Maman pourquoi tu n’es pas venu me chercher avec ta magie alors si tu étais si fatiguer ? »  
« Mon chérie, tu ma dit de pas utiliser ma magie tu te rappel. »  
« Oui je t’ai dit ça mais pas au prix d’un accident j’aurais pu attendre un peu plus, d’ailleurs pourquoi Emma n’est pas venue me chercher si tu étais si fatiguer ? »  
Regina fût embarrasser de la question de son fils.  
« C’est que… Elle doit être plus fatiguer que moi… Je ne voulais pas qu’elle soit trop surchargée… » Elle avait commencé peu confiante sa phrase pour qu’elle se finissent en un chuchotement.  
« Maman je n’ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire. »  
Regina étais de plus en plus mal allaise sous le regard insistant de son fils et de ses battements de cœurs incontrôlable.  
Elle reprit un peu d’assurance avant de dire de manière intelligible.  
« Je ne voulais pas déranger Emma qui doit déjà avoir beaucoup de pression et de fatigue cumulé, entre Crochet, Neal, son poste de chérif, de mère et d’un nouvel ennemi dont on ne connait rien. Je me suis dit qu’elle méritait un peu de repos. »  
Elle avait prononcer cette dernière partie comme une adolescente que l’on aurait attraper la main dans le sac entrain de baver sur son crush.  
« Tu n’aurais pas des sentiments pour ma second mère par hasard ? »  
Henry avait lâcher une bombe, une réaction magique se fit mais une réaction physique aussi.  
« Je ne sais pas mon chéri je ne sais plus… »  
Combien de temps aller t’elle tenir ses sentiments pour Emma à l’écart d’Henry, comment peut-elle faire pour arrêter de penser à Emma ?  
Elle ne le savait pas mais elle était sur d’une chose, peu importe ses sentiments si son fils est heureux alors elle le serait.  
« Maman je ne veux pas te forcer à me le dire, quand tu seras prête tu sais où me trouver. Maintenant utilise ta magie. »

  
Regina utilisa sa magie et fût transporter devant son manoir et sans aucun mot rentra chez elle accompagner de son ange.   
Elle entra et remarqua que le nouvel arrivant était seul dans son salon sans surveillance elle commença à marcher pour être à sa hauteur.  
« Où est Emma ? »  
Le ton employer dans cette simple phrase aurait pu transpercer un Diamant.  
« Madame le maire ne vous inquiéter pas Emma est aller se laver elle a beaucoup transpiré, depuis qu’elle a étais en contact avec ma magie. »  
Regina elle avait mal interpréter le message du grand Henry.  
« Vous êtes un porc, vous l’avez forcé a… »  
Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il répliqua.  
« Non, vous vous méprenne, elle à transpirer par ce qu’elle à… peu importe comment je le dis on dirait un truc pervers, je dégage naturellement ma magie vous avez dû le ressentir au contacte de ma magie elle à transpirer. »  
Regina comprit alors que c’étais le même phénomène qui la toucher, mais pourquoi Emma réagit à sa magie de cette façon pour ma part c’est la fatigue pour elle c’est la transpiration pour gold ça doit être quoi ?  
Juste à se moment la Emma arrive dans le salon.  
« Regina vous avez fait vite ? Ne me dite pas que vous avez enfreint les limitations de vitesse pour venir ici ? »  
« Non j’ai utilisé la magie pour cette fois. »  
Regina évita le regard d’Emma pour éviter à s’expliquer.  
« MAMAN !!! »  
Le petit Henry qui était monter dans sa chambre pour ranger ses cadeaux, étais désormais attacher par un câlin a sa mère biologique.  
« Heyyy petite créature… Tu veux bien m’expliquer pourquoi notre très chère maire à utiliser sa magie pour te raccompagner ici ? »  
Le petit Henry lui compris que sa mère adoptive ne voulait pas de la pitié de la sauveuse, ou même des remontrances.  
« Maman… tu doit lui dire, je ne vais pas te couvrir mais je ne vais pas le lui dire. »  
Regina étais émue de voir son fils si déterminer, depuis quand est-il devenu si mature et grand.  
« D’accord mon chéri. Ecouter Emma, je… Est-ce que cela vous dérangerez de parler de cela en privée dans ma chambre. »  
Regina voulais un peu d’intimité pour ses problèmes.  
« Bien sûr, Henry je vais allez parlez avec ta mère, tu va rester avec grand Henry il pourra te raconter ce que tu veux n’est-ce pas. »  
Le grand Henry acquiesça tandis que le petit Henry lui était presser de parler avec cette personne qui détenez des informations importantes.  
Lorsque Emma et Regina étais hors de porter le petit Henry commença son interrogatoire.  
« J’ai entendu dire que vous aviez voyager dans plus de 1000 univers ? C’est cool ! Surtout l’univers 666 ! »  
Le grand tout comme le petit Henry commença à rire.  
« Ouai, c’étais fun y avait un monstre qui étais cacher au fond de la mer de story brook impressionnant, il avait des tentacules géants. »  
« Vous parlez du Kraken ?! Cool ! »  
« Pas exactement le Kraken, c’était cth… »  
Et ces ainsi que la discussion entre les deux Henry débuta.

Pendant ce temps-là, Emma et Regina atteignirent la chambre de Regina.  
Emma commença la conversation.  
« Alors… vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?? »  
Emma avait fermer la porte est se trouvez maintenant presque coller a madame le maire et la regardant droit dans les yeux, pour y voir si elle allez lui communiquer les informations qu’elle recherche.  
« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiéter ou que vous m'engueuler pour ça, je sais que vous m’avez dit que vous pouviez vous en occuper mais… »  
Regina perdez le fils de la situation le corp de Emma étais si proche que elle en perdit sa penser et sa cohérence.  
« Regina prenez une grande bouffer d’air parce que là je ne comprend absolument rien, vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter je ne vais pas me disputer avec vous. »  
Elle venait de la prendre par les épaules pour la rassurer, Regina elle étais figée comment se fait-il qu’un seul contact avec la blonde puisse la rendre si fragile.  
« Désoler, je me reprends, j’ai perdu beaucoup d’énergie physique en restant aussi proche d’une aussi grande source de magie, et… et j’ai peut-être somnoler au volant 2 ou 3 fois à l’allée et 1 fois au retour avant de me faire engueuler par notre fille qui m’a demander d’utiliser ma magie pour retourner au manoir. »  
Elle à fait en sorte de ne pas être interrompue par Emma durant son monologue.  
Emma elle comprit enfin pourquoi Regina étais si nerveuse et pourquoi elle avait peur de la confrontation, elle avait compris également le passage ‘je sais que vous m’avez dit que vous pouviez vous en occuper’ elle parler du moment ou elle lui a demander d’allez chercher leur fils à sa place.  
« Je comprends maintenant… » Emma continua son échange de regard avec Regina « Regina vous avez pas à vous inquiéter je ne vais pas m’énerver sur vous. Mais quand même je penser que on avait dépasser le stage de ‘petit secret’ entre nous ? »  
Emma été triste, cela se vit dans son regard.  
« Ce n’étais pas mon intention… Je penser que vous étiez exténuée tous comme moi et rajouter à cela, Crochet, Neal, Le rôle de mère a mi-temps et de shérif à plein temps et de vous préoccuper également du grand Henry… Je me suis dit que vous méritiez plus de repos que moi. »  
Emma elle n’en revenait pas. Regina Mills ancienne sorcière et maitresse de Storybrooke et surtout son amie, c’étais préoccuper d’elle.  
« Regina c’est très attentionner de vôtre part. Merci »   
Elle avait dit se dernier mot avec une gratitude plus que sincère, se qui n’échappa aucunement à Regina et avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir Emma étais déjà dans ses bras pour un câlin.  
Pour Emma c’étais surement un geste affectif comme un autre, mais pour Regina…  
A peine une minute dans cette position et Regina ne pouvait déjà plus s’en passer.  
« De rien Emma »  
Elle avait réagi sans réfléchir, elle avait détacher chaque syllabe du nom de la sauveuse.  
Elle avait chaud, elle voulait que se moment dure plus longtemps mais comme à chaque fois les bonne choses ont une fin.  
Un appel de Crochet mit fin à l’accolade, Regina elle étais heureuse mais également triste et jalouse qui se lisait dans ses yeux.  
Ce petit détail n’échappa pas à Emma. Elle répondit à Crochet et empêcha Regina de fuir son regard pour savoir pourquoi l’appel de Crochet la déranger tellement.  
« Allo portable de Emma, que puis-je faire pour toi l’amputer. »  
« Emma mon ange je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de m’appeler comme ça j’ai l’impression d’entendre Regina. »  
Il ne fallut qu’un demi second à Regina pour s’échapper des griffes de la blonde, elle sortie de sa chambre et alla dans la chambre d’amis pour reposer sa tête et son esprit.  
Idiote d’Emma, idiot de Crochet, idiot de ce gars qui est apparue de nulle part.  
Elle en voulut à la terre entière d’avoir mit fin à ce moment.  
Elle se senti ridicule, Emma ne lui devait rien, au contraire elle lui devait l’acceptation des habitants, d’avoir voulue d’elle lorsqu’elle aurait pu garder son fils et l’éjecter de la photo.  
Elle lui devait beaucoup et maintenant elle aller lui rendre cette gentillesse en… gâchant tous avec des sentiments qui n’étais pas censé être là.  
A peine commença-t-elle à s’endormir elle entendit un bruit à la porte.  
« Miss swan pas maintenant j’essaye de dormir… »  
Elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir et Emma arriver devant le lit un air furieux.  
« Sa fait deux fois Regina… Les petits secrets et maintenant le Swan ? qu’est qui se passe ? Dite moi ce que j’ai fait de mal pour que l’ont retourné à cette relation froide et distante entre nous. »  
On pouvait en un regard comprendre que Emma était blessée par ces mots.  
« Vous n’avez rien fait… Emma c’est plutôt moi qui aie mal agit. »  
Emma était perplexe, elle voulait savoir ce qui n’allait pas mais pas pour l’instant, elle devait l’appeler pour aller mangez les lasagnes du grand Henry.  
« On en reparlera mais pas aujourd’hui, allez lever vous y a des lasagnes qui nous attends. »

Pendant le repas, l’atmosphère était électrique entre Emma et Regina, elle ne cesser de se jeter des coups d’œil essayant d’une manière ou d’une autre de jauger l’état de l’autre.  
Le petit Henry lui ne comprenait plus pourquoi ses mères devait se faire la guerre à tous bout de champs.  
Tandis que le grand Henry lui, essayer de comprendre ce qui se passer, elle ont une bonne entente, elle ont même leur fils en garde partager ce qui est toujours un points extrêmement difficile à obtenir dans les autres univers, qu’est-ce qui me manque ?  
« Les lasagnes ne vous ont pas plus ? »  
Essaya-t-il pour de désélectriser l’atmosphère.  
« Elle sont super bonne autant que les originales ! »  
Répondit Emma.  
« Elle sont exactement les mêmes vous voulais dire Emma, comment ? »  
Regina remercia l’intervention du grand Henry, au moins Emma serait distraite de son focus sur elle.  
« Comme je l’ai dit je vous est rencontrer plusieurs fois au bout d’un moments vous avez finis par céder et de me donner la recette de vos lasagnes. »  
Il répondit en toute franchise, se qui lui donner un air mélancolique.  
« Je me demande surtout combien de temps êtes-vous resté avec Regina, dans l’ensemble des dimensions pour réussir une telle prouesse. »  
Emma avait cracher ces dernières paroles comme du venin prêt à vous tuer à n’importe quel moment.  
Le grand Henry lui ne se sentait pas menacé mais il reconnut le caractère typique d’Emma dimension 500, une jalousie qui aura eu raison du successeur au ténébreux, une menace tel que même lui avait eu du mal à l’affronter.  
« Je dirais un bon bout de temps. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je vous enseigne. »  
dit-il avec un ton charmeur, il était temps pour lui de récolter les réactions des deux femmes pour savoir sur quoi il devra travailler.  
Même pas Emma eu le temps de répondre que Regina avait les yeux violets prête à tuer le grand Henry sur le champ pour avoir essayer de flirter avec Emma.  
« Non, je préfère apprendre la recette de son inventeur plutôt que de son élève. »  
Après cette réponse de Emma, Regina se calma et sourit à Emma.  
Le grand Henry lui étais déjà en train d’analyser la situation, il comprit les interactions précédentes entre Emma et Regina.  
La soirée pris fin, il était l’heure d’aller dormir.  
« Emma pour la dernière fois venais vous couchez dans mon lit je dormirais avec notre fils ! »  
Le ton haussa brusquement dans la maison.  
« Regina pour la dernière fois ce foyer est le votre je ne peux pas m’endormir sur le lit de l’hôte de maison ! »  
Emma et Regina étais à deux doigt de s’entre tuer pour une histoire de lit.  
« Mamans ! Demain j’ai école je vous rappelle ! »  
Si leur fils n’étais pas intervenue, qui sait se que Regina aurait pu faire pour faire dormir Emma sur son lit.  
« Regina, on en reparle demain ok. Pour le moment je prends le canapé. »  
Emma avait eu le dernier mot mais pas pour très longtemps.  
  


Le jour se leva, le grand Henry étais déjà aux fourneaux préparent des pancakes pour la famille Mills.  
Emma fut la première réveiller par la bonne odeur, elle se fit un café et attendit que le petit, et son amie veuille bien descendre pour prendre leur déjeuner.  
Le second à apparaitre devant le grand Henry fût le petit Henry.  
« Bonjour ma, bonjour Henry. »  
Il bailla et attendit que Emma finisse de préparer son chocolat chaud.  
Au moment ou Emma allez déposer le chocolat chaud d’Henry la mairesse arriva.   
« Bonjour mon chéri. Swan »  
Elle avait fait exprès d’utiliser le nom de famille de Emma pour l’énerver, après avoir refusé d’utiliser son lit pour dormir elle devait bien lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.  
Le petit Henry lui étais déjà presser d’aller a l’école pour éviter la dispute qui aller suivre après son départ.  
En moins de 30 minute il avait finis de manger, et Henry étais déjà prêt pour prendre le bus.  
« Allez, mes mamans je vous aime, nous vous entre tuez pas s’il vous plaît. A ce soir. » Henry venait à peine d’entrer dans le bus qu’il senti la magie de sa mère prête à l’anéantissement de son autre mère.  
  


Regina était à deux doigts de tuer Emma. Deux doigts.  
« Emma ! Si vous me refaite le même coup que hier soir je vous jure que je vous tue. »  
Regina étais vraiment énerver.   
« Pourquoi ça TE dérange autant que ça ! »  
Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l’affecter autant.  
« Emma, quand je te dis d’aller dormir dans mon lit, je ne te demande pas ton avis et tu fais ce que je te demande. »  
Regina étais à deux centimètre d’Emma. Leur corps était en train de se toucher.  
Chacune cherchant à dominer l’autre.  
« Et avec ceci, VOTRE ALTESSE vous voulez quoi d’autre ? »  
Elle avait insister sur l’altesse, un vieux traumatisme qu’a la nouvelle Regina.  
« Emma… »  
Regina étais exaspérer.  
« Pourquoi Regina… Pourquoi sa t’affecte autant que je dorme sur le canapé. »  
Regina n’en pouvait plus.  
« Parce qu’après tu vas mal dormir et te faire un torticolis. »  
Emma étais choqué, depuis hier Regina s’inquiéter pour elle. Pourquoi ?  
« Regina ? Pourquoi une blessure t’inquiète autant ? D’ailleurs pourquoi tu t’inquiètes de mon bien être ? »   
Regina mordu sa lèvre inférieure.  
« Parce que… »  
Emma étais toute ouïe.  
« Parce que tu es… Mon amie »  
Elle avait hésiter avant de dire amie, elle voulait dire crush.  
« Et bien fait moi confiance pour ma santé ok. »  
Elle mis sa main sur son épaule.  
« Emma… »  
Regina pensa à stopper le contact physique entre elles.  
« Mesdames qu’est-ce qui se passe votre magie se relâcher dans l’ensemble de la ville. »  
Regina et Emma avait étais interrompu par le grand Henry.  
« On était en désaccord sur se qui c’est passer hier. »  
Henry les regardas et il reprit la parole.  
« Vous pouvez dormir ensemble vous savez ? Vous êtes amie non ? »  
Après avoir dit sa il vit Emma et Regina rougir, puis il sentit leurs magies l’oppresser comme s’il avait dit le mot qui commence par N.  
« Vos magie parle, pour vous Mesdames. Vous pourriez dormir ensembles ça ne va pas vous tuer. »

  
Comment Henry va réussir sa mission avec ses deux femmes aussi jalouses que les deux plus grand magicien qu’il est rencontré. Comment va-t-il s’occuper de la 1000ème Dimension ?

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfic c'est du SwanQueen, je sais j'ai du retard mais j'adore ce couple)


End file.
